Angel's love to the Goddess
by Goddessartemisnightshade
Summary: This is a Fein Female Pein xKonan fic. I made this before and thought of showing it to you all, hope you like it and expect me to only write one-shots since I can't concentrate on something much unless I get people asking for it. warning: fem-slash/yuri


Summary: Pein brings the Akatsuki members to gather information about the remaining Jinchuuriiki leaving Konan and Fein in Amegakure, Fein's bored and Konan wants to help her... let the Yuri begin!

(Author's Notes: In my mind, Pein already had Fein but she wasn't a 6 path of Pein yet, she just has the Rinnegan so the studs are not there yet since she doesn't need chakra…. Fein= Female Pein)

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Pein-sama" Konan looked at Pein as he grabbed his cloak, it was just another rainy day in Amegakure, nothing much to do besides train, sleep and eat, she thought there would be something interesting to do after Fein went in to her room and told her about the Akatsuki members leaving to gather information on the 1st, 2nd, 8th and 9th Jinchuriiki but she was wrong, Fein told her that she was to stay here and guard Amegakure. Before she can react on why she's not allowed to join, Konan realized that she was out from her room/coffin and asked why but received no answer in return. She just looked around the room and memorized every detail. So here she was, in front of Pein with Fein in her room, asking him.

"You have heard correctly, you are to stay here… if anything goes wrong, you know what to do" Pein looked at her, an eyebrow rising; he knew her well enough to predict what she was gonna ask.

"Hai, Leader-sama" She bowed to Pein and left him to prepare; she looked at the other Akatsuki members; they were so lucky to be able to go outside this rainy city. Sasori was making his last arrangements on his puppet, Kisame was on the couch watching the others, Itachi was viewing Amegakure thru the window, Hidan was in his room praying, Kakuzu as usual was counting money and Tobi was in the kitchen eating cookies. She looked around to find Zetsu and Deidara, after a few seconds of looking, she concluded that they were already looking for information with the other 6 paths of Pein. Speaking of Pein, he called the remaining Akatsuki members signaling them that they were to leave already. Hearing his voice, they stopped what they were doing and went near him.

"Are we going already, Leader-sama?" Tobi said as he fixed his mask, cookie crumbs all over it; Pein looked at him for a second, turned around and started to leave, Itachi and Sasori silently followed. Kakuzu looked at them and followed the three, "does that mean, we're leaving?" Tobi asked looking at Kisame, who got his Samehada and quickly walked towards Itachi. Feeling hurt because they were not answering him, he looked at Hidan, who strapped his scythe on his shoulder. Hidan saw Tobi look at him with his wide eyes ((and suddenly grabbed him, shoving him to his room and fucking him hard and rough… nahh…)) he just sighed, slightly annoyed that they left him with the idiot, he just said "of course, fucktard, don't you see them fucking leaving, you dipshit?" and walked as fast as he can to leave Tobi.

"Ohhh…." He blinked, he didn't know that; Tobi looked at Konan and said "bye, Nii-san!" seeing Konan nod, he started to ran towards the other Akatsuki members who were almost out of sight "wait for me!"

Fein (Animal Path) POV

I was sitting on Konan's bed, looking at the eyes of other Pein's, I see them separating into 4 groups, 2 of the groups were going to cloud, the other one to Sand and the last one to Konoha; 4 people in the group, 1 Pein, 1 Zetsu. I looked around the room, she doesn't tell me but I know she appreciates that I found a female body even if it's only me in a female body, she hates being alone in a male group. I hear the door opening and I see her look at me as she sits down. It was like that for a few min., she kept doing origami and I looked at the eyes of the other Pein's. It was dull, usually I'd bring this body up if I need someone to get inside a city and be friendly to a victim, which was never. The body is to be a path if any path dies, which I think won't happen. I look up as I hear her say something but the first thing I saw was her chest, which was in level with my eyes. I knew my angel was beautiful, all angels were, but I haven't seen her this way, it's like her body is calling out for me. I understand that this is what humans call lust, maybe I'm having it because I'm in this body but even if that's true, I'm a God, no human sin shall affect me. My first task, to stop the feminine fluids from coming out that much since my angel might see or smell it.

Konan's POV

I was making paper cranes and looked at Fein, she looked so still just sitting there and looking at the other path's eyes. I thought about how Pein-sama found her and wanted to call her Fein, she died young but Pein made her a helper of God after she died. I can see that she was bored, sure it wasn't shown much but I can read her just like how I know what Pein wants. He would rarely use her, only if he needs another body not to stay at home and watch Amegakure.

"Fein-sama" when Pein got her, I didn't know if I should add '-sama' after her name since she wasn't one of the paths but it's easier to call her that since she still has Nagato inside her. I saw her notice me speaking so I tried again "Fein-sama, I'm really…." I was about to say sorry for having her stay with me but I saw her look up to… my chest? I blush as I see her focus on my chest and am I seeing her blush too? My God usually won't show emotions, being bored just to stay here with me is Pein-sama's way of showing affection. She seems to unconsciously rub her legs together and had an uncertain look in her face. I was getting self-conscious, this was the longest time she's looked at me, well not really look at me since she's staring at my breasts. I move to the side to step out of her vision but she suddenly grabs my hand to stop me from moving and looks at me, her face was uncertain and flushed. I was looking at her, slightly curious but I didn't show it; I saw her lean forward and kiss me in the lips! I was so shock that I froze on the spot. Her lips, I thought it was supposed to be cold but it was pleasantly warm, I felt the warmth all over my body. I've had a crush on Pein-sama before though I never really followed it since I was into girls so it disappeared the same as fast as it went. You might be wondering how I have a crush on him when he was dead and only had Nagato controlling him, it's really confusing if I tell you since I had a crush on them both and all but that's for another story. I was about to lean forward when she realized what she was doing and stopped. I saw her move towards the door and I did the only thing I thought was right at the moment, I grabbed her hand, turned her around and kissed her lips.

Fein's POV

I…I kissed her… I was beyond shock, it's a sin to have lust over someone and here I am committing it. Maybe it was the body I was using making me feel this but a human can't manipulate a God, if that happens, peace wouldn't happen. I turned around and started to leave, lust wouldn't affect me if I can't see her. My Angel, an epitome of beauty, her lips so warm but she froze when I kissed her, maybe that would help lower my lust. If I knew she didn't want me, that her affection was nothing but admiration. I was about to leave when I felt her grab my hand and turn me around, her face looking determined was the last thing I saw before those warm lips overtook my senses. Her lips warm and moist, as it touched mine, my whole body was lit with lust, all it wanted was her. I kissed her back with as much passion as I can. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. I like this feeling, lust, every second her lips and body touched mine was heaven. She pulled me closer to her, her knees near the edge of the bed. I was surprised when she pulled me and did what most people would do when suddenly pulled to someone, fall on top of her. My right leg in between her legs, so close that if I suddenly moved it, she would moan, hearing her produce those sweet moans made me excited, like a violinist finding his/her perfect violin, wanting to play every string to know how it would sound. I moved my right leg again and was given the moan I'm starting to like. I kissed her lips, sucking her bottom lip and I hear her gasp, sliding my tongue inside her mouth, I explore it, memorizing every detail. She tried to fight for dominance but was losing quickly, so she moved her right leg, feeling the sweet friction produced, I moaned. Her tongue suddenly slips inside my mouth, exploring it. I ripped her shirt open and smirked at the beauty in front of me, thinking 'Let the games begin'.

((A.N.: I finished up to this part, someone wanted me to stop, I might just finish until this or go to the Lemons... Review please~!))


End file.
